Piggy 500
is the 9th episode in Season 2 of Blaze and the Monster Machines. Description Starla is excited to race with her pig Zippy in the Piggy 500, but Crusher and his rude pig Slop cheat and send Zippy flying far away. It's up to Blaze and Starla to find Zippy and get back to the race before it starts. Synopsis While in the countryside, Blaze and AJ are doing tricks and greet the viewers when they see a pig running by. Blaze comments on how fast the pig is, and he zips from one place to another before Starla comes. She recognizes the pig as Zippy, her racing pig, and points out he's the fastest pig there is. She also explains he's racing with her in his first race ever: the Piggy 500, a race where a truck and their pig race together. She then gives him a cowboy hat of her own as a gift. In an instant, Crusher shows up, also participating in the Piggy 500 with his own pig, Slop, who immediately takes a dislike to Zippy. Starla bets Crusher can't win because Zippy is the fastest, and she and Blaze head for the track as Crusher begins to scheme behind her back. At the Piggy 500, Pickle is looking for Crusher when he comes upon him. He says he's excited to see he and Slop race, but to his confusion, Crusher reveals that Slop isn't a racing pig, but a cheating pig instead. Slop begins carrying out a cheat: he gets some balloons and ties them to a hay bale that Zippy is on, making him fly away. Seeing him in trouble but unaware of Slop's scheme, Starla is worried, but Blaze and AJ promise to help her save him and get back in time. As soon as the two trucks leave, Crusher congratulates Slop on his cheat but they fall in the mud while attempting to high tire each other. Blaze and Starla begin their journey as Let's Blaze plays. Starla worries where Zippy is, and AJ uses his Visor View to locate him. He sees Zippy has been carried to the badlands and got trapped on top of a giant rock, and cannot get down. Blaze reveals they have to get their fast. Upon entering a nearby moss cave, Starla almost falls over a wide cliff where the only way across is high above them. Since it's too high to jump, Blaze declares they should swing to the top if they have a pendulum - a weight hanging from a line that swings back and forth. Blaze finds a vine they can use as a pendulum and finds the highest enough height with help from the viewers, and all swing across safely. Blaze and AJ then sing a pendulum song as they try out several pendulum methods. Back at the Piggy 500, Bump Bumperman announces the race starts in a few minutes, so if someone's hungry they should get in line. Pickle gets in line for the popcorn stand, but Crusher and Slop refuse and decide to use a fishing pole to grab some with it. When attempting to do so however, they grab a garbage can instead which dirties them, much to their disgust. AJ gives Zippy a call to see how he is, and find out he's still stuck on the rock. They suddenly encounter bananas thrown at them by monkeys in the trees. When the monkeys hide, Blaze predicts they will be in trees with a lot of bananas, so they should stay away from the trees that have the most bananas to avoid them. Blaze succeeds with help from the viewers, and they go on. Back at the race, Pickle is now in line for a drink stand, which Crusher and Slop refuse to join. Slop gets out a ramp for the two to jump over the line and get the drinks first, but they jump too far and land in a dumpster instead. By now, Blaze and Starla have reached the badlands, and they finally see Zippy still stuck on top of the rock. Since Starla doesn't know how to get up to him, Blaze says they need to engineer a solution. AJ gets an idea: they should use a tower crane so Starla can use the cable as a pendulum and swing across. Blaze transforms into one, and Starla swings across on his cable, grabbing Zippy to safety. Since there's still time to get Zippy back for the Piggy 500, Blaze uses his Blazing Speed to get back super fast. Back the race, Bump is announcing the start when Crusher points out only he and Slop are there so they automatically win. However, Blaze and Starla return with Zippy just in time, and Starla invites Blaze and AJ to race with her and Zippy which they happily accept. The Piggy 500 begins, and Blaze, Starla and Zippy are doing perfect, avoiding Crusher and Slop's cheats all the way. Crusher and Slop are determined to win, so they knock down the last bridge, but Blaze and Starla be pendulums and swing to the other side on Starla's lasso, passing Crusher and Slop and winning the race. Blaze, Starla and Zippy are awarded the trophy, and everyone cheers Zippy on, except for Crusher and Slop who are annoyed they didn't win. The two have an argument over who didn't cheat enough, only to slip off the final bridge gap and land in mud, ending the episode. Other links :Episode Trivia :Episode Transcript :Episode Appearances :Memorable Quotes :Ending Credits __FORCETOC__ Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Episodes without Gabby Category:Episodes without Stripes Category:Episodes without Darington Category:Episodes without Zeg Category:No Axle City setting